Black Diamond Lives On
by JJ3094
Summary: The story of Black Diamonds kid and her time with the crystal gems LapisxOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first FanFic. I'm a huge fan Steven Universe so I decided to try my hand at this. I'm not expecting everyone to like it but be nice if you're going to criticize me

As I flew around the beach, I spotted Steven and Connie playing and laughing in the sand. A part of me was jealous. I think that's what humans call it. I wanted to feel wanted. The crystal gems all welcomed me, but only because of Steven. They were still wary of me but Steven trust in me seemed to ease them. Pearl and Garnet were watching Steven and Connie, while Amethyst had turned herself into crab to fight other crabs.

In the distance I spotted what looked like a human with huge bird wings flying this way. I rub my eyes to get a better look. I think it is though. I fly down to where everyone is gathered to tell them what I saw.

"Do you guys see that?" I ask pointing to the thing getting closer "it looks human, but it can't be. She has wings"

"It's moving fast. Be ready everyone" Garnets voice was mostly monotone and shades ever present

"Whoa that is a chick with wings" amethyst says "I can do that though" she tries to mimic it but fails

When it landed, it was clearly a girl. She wore a tight black tank top with black skinny jeans and black shoes. Very black. On the insides of both her forearms were black diamond gems. Her wavy black hair fell to her waist and framed her face while slightly covering her left eye. She had deep blue eyes and very soft features. She was tall with olive skin that seemed to shine a little in the sun.

"Are you guys the crystal gems" she ask voice feminine but strong

"And if we are?" Garnet spoke for us seeing as she was the leader for the most part

"My name is Cassie. I'm half gem, half human like Steven" everyone including me was shocked, we thought Steven was the only hybrid

"How is that possible. We're the only gems that survived the war here on earth" Pearl ask clearly confused

"My mother is Black Diamond. She came to earth when she heard of the rebellion. She wanted to join but crashed when she landed. The other diamonds knew what she was going to do and sabotaged her ship. When she crash landed she retreated into her Gem. Not knowing that it would take her thousands of years to reshape all her power into a smaller more human form, she missed the war. When she emerged she ended up meeting my dad and you guys should know how that goes" she shurgs and points at Steven

"Black Diamond, we all thought she was shattered when she disappeared" Garnet voice came out in a whisper which was unlike her

"I-I don't know what to say" pearl stuttered out

"Yay I'm not the only one" Steven says running to give the stranger a high five, she smiles a bit and gives Steven a high five

"But where have you been this whole time?" Pearl question cut through Stevens laughter

"I was living in empire city. My did recently passed away due to illness and my mom gave up her physical to birth me. I've been taking care of my dad since I was 7. Now I'm on my own. My mom wanted me to join what was left of the crystal gems but I couldn't leave my father. I actually have a message from my mom to you guys"

Cassie pulls out a little metal cube, that looks rather ordinary. She presses a button on the top and screen appears. On the screen is Black Diamond but much smaller. About the size of garnet.

"Hello crystal gems. If you are seeing this than you have probably met my daughter Cassiterite. I wanted her to have the most human life possible, so I never told you guys about her. When I reformed after the war, I met the most wonderful man. To keep him safe, I never told anyone I was alive. When Cassiterite finishes high school, I asked her to aid against the threat of homeworld. They are no doubt still coming. Crystal Gems, defenders of earth and my daughter's only home. I ask you welcome her and help her to help you defend her home"

The video cut out and everyone was speechless. Even amethyst who usually always have something to say.

"I don't know what to say" Pearl breathed out

"I could leave and give you guys some time" Black bird wings came out of her back and she flew away. I watched her fly into the distance as the crystal gems started talking. There's something about her.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat there around the living room. The crystal gems were still trying to decided to what to do. Steven was on board with having someone like him around. Garnet was convinced through her future vision that it would be good for everyone involved. Pearl was a little wary but I think she's just like that around strangers. Amethyst noted that with the addition of me and Peridot, and maybe this new girl, we'd need a bigger temple. Peridot said she could build more rooms in the temple like garnet, pearl, and amethyst's rooms.

"What do you think Lapis" garnets question caught me off guard, did it really matter what I thought

"Does it really matter what I think?" I ask timidly

"Of course! You're a crystal gem" Steven says with a smile and everyone nods

"I say we give the girl a chance, she might even be able to teach Steven a few things"

"How do we find her though?"

"Don't worry she's not far" garnet walked up to me and tapped my forehead. She passed her future vision to me and I saw where Cassie is

"You want me to go get her?" I ask surprised she picked me

"You guys have a connection" I snort at garnets words thinking she can't be serious, I just met the girl

"Fine I'll go" I extend my water wings and fly out of the house

Garnets future vision told me he would be on the boardwalk. I fly over and see her making different things with the sand. A building, a lion, a roller coaster. She must have good control of her powers because she's not using her hands to control the sand. I think she senses because she looks up at me. I fly down and take seat next to her.

"That's pretty impressive"

"They're just earth constructs, nothing too serious" she rubs the back of her neck "I can make em bigger though"

"Can I ask you something?" She nods "You grew up mostly around humans right?" She nods again "Did they know what you are?"

"Nah my father thought it best to to keep things a secret. I grew up like most normal humans. Practicing using my powers on my own time"

"Did you have a friends? I'm sure they'll miss you" I know I would miss Steven if he ever left

"I didn't really have any friends. I kept to myself. My dad was always worried that if someone found out what I was they would try to take me or something worse. So I didn't make friends. I never told anyone my secret"

"That sounds really lonely cassie. I know what it's like to be lonely"

"That's life ya know. You don't always get to pick the hand you're dealt" I give her a weird look not understanding

"I don't understand what that means" my straight face makes her laugh and I have to admit it sounds so cute

"I just mean that you can't always control what happens and sometimes you just have to accept how things are" I know that feeling all too well

"Well on a happier note. The crystal gems would be happy to have you join us" she gives me a bright smile and I hate to say that I'm captivated. The way sun shines off her smooth skin. It's beautiful. She's beautiful.

"Honestly I'm so relieved, I'm not sure what I going to do if you guys said no. Go to college I guess"

"What's college?"

"It's like school but when you're older. And it cost a lot"

"What's school?" My words make her laugh and it's adorable

"You don't really know much about earth do you" she has playful look her face as she gets up

"Not really and Steven doesn't really live life like a normal human, I think his friend connie goes to that school you mentioned but Steven doesn't"

"I could always tutor him. I did really well in school" she taps her temple and smirks

"Steven might like that. Even though I'm not exactly sure what you offered. Let's head back" I release my wings and take flight

I look back to Cassie with a bright smile on her face and I can't help but smile too.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie's POV

I followed the blue gem back to their hideout. I don't think I ever caught her name, but man is she pretty. I'm trying my best to hide my excitement but I'm not sure it's working. I've lived my life more human now I'm ready to live it more gem. I'm finally going to be able to use my powers freely, and for something good as well. As we landed on porch of the house, I wondered how so many people live here. When we walked in everyone was waiting.

"Welcome to the crystal gems!" Steven says with much excitement "I'll introduce everyone. That's garnet" he points to tall gem a mix of a redish blue color "that's pearl" he then points to pale gem with peach hair and a petite body "that's amethyst, she's crazy but don't mind her" the purple gem make a face at Steven and he just laughs "our two newest members Peridot and Lapis Lazuli" the small green gem peridot was adorable, so tiny. The blue gem, the pretty one, Lapis. What a cute name.

"I just want to say thanks for letting me join" I shuffle a bit from shyness

"Of course! Gems that call this place home are always welcome" Steven words carry a sense sincerity and it's touching

"I won't disappoint" I give a mock salute and Steven high fives me

"If were moving on, I was looking over how the rooms are made and I believe I know how to create more personalized rooms" peridot walked back and forth as she spoke "I need you four to all light your gems on the door" pearl, garnet, amethyst, and Steven all made their gems glow which made the door glow as well "good now hold it. Now we have to touch the door and put some of our 'essence' into the door" peridots fingers quotes over the word essence didn't really inspire confidence but me and Lapis did as we told. All three of us held a hand to the door and I concentrated on my gems, I tried to put some of my power into the door. It seem to be the only thing that makes sense. A few moments later three gems appeared over the star on the door. One for each of us.

"Wow that actually worked" lapis took the word right out of my mouth so I couldn't help but laugh

"Hey! I know what I'm doing" peridot smirks and walks up to the door, it's glows green and she walks in

"Well now that that's settled, newbie get yourself situatiated. Then it's time to see what you can do" garnet has a slight smile on her face and I feel that's a little out character for her. I nod at her and receive a thumbs up

"What are you waiting for go check it out" Steven pushed me to the door. It glowed and black neon color then opened.

I walked in and I'm instsntly amazed. It was a wide open field, the stars light up the night sky. In one direction was a lake that was being fed by a waterfall that went so high it seemed limit less. In the other direction was huge circular bed. I jumped on and almost died from comfort. It's missing some stuff, like a tv. Just then a tv popped up out of no where. Interesting. What about a Xbox? A Xbox appears and I smile. I'm starting to geg everything I need. Now this is more like it. I have my TV and Xbox. All my music and art supplies. As I lay on my bed I look up at the stars. I hope it's permanently night in here. Just as I'm about to doze off I see something coming down the waterfall. As it gets closer I see that it's lapis. I turn down the music and fly over to the lake.

"Peridot said all the rooms are connected even though they're huge. Guess mine is right above yours" she smiled and made a chair of water

"The water had to come from somewhere" starting to get the hang of the room. I pictured myself in a black two piece bathing suit and it appeared on my body. Man am I loving this. I run and cannonball into the lake.

"Wanna go for a spin" lapis had a devilish smirk on her face but I nod anyway

The water suddenly starts to spin. At first it's slow but it's gains speed. I start to get sucked into the middle but lapis keeps me from falling in. Once the fear subsides it's actually really fun. Like a ride at a fair or something. I throw my arms up and yell at her to make it faster. She speeds up it and I can't help but yell with excitement. After a little she slows it down until it stops. I'm still laughing enjoying the rush I just felt. I never felt anything so exhilarating. I look over to see lapis with a smile

"You enjoyed that" man that smile is something else

"Hell yeah man. I've never done anything like it. I spent most of my time indoors. That was so fun" I never really had fun now that I think about it

All of the sudden I hear garnet voice ring the through field

"Hope you're ready newbie. It's time" I guess it's time for my sparring session

"Let's see what you got, huh" lapis flies up the waterfall "I'll meet you there"

I feel a little nervous walking out of my room, but excited. I'm going to show these guys what I can do. That I can be a valued member of this team. Even if I a newbie.


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis POV

We all sat in the sky arena ready to watch Cassie spar. I was especially excited to see what she could really do. I was a little nervous for her at first but I think she will do just fine. Maybe I was distracted by her very tight and revealing clothes. Just a black sports bra and tights. As cassie started to stretch, pearl spoke.

"Alright cassie you'll be facing my holopearls. Nothing serious" pearl did a little dance and out of her gem came two hologram versions of pearl with swords "sparring level 2 initiate"

"Sparring level 2 initiated." the holopearls spoke very robotic like. Pearl looked at cassie and they both nod

"Go!" Pearl yells

Before the holopearls move cassie claps her hands together and two stone blocks come of the ground. They come together and instantly crush the holopearls. Pearl has a slight shocked look on her face then smiles. Me and Steven cheer cassie on. I can't hear what pearl and garnet saying but they're both nodding.

"That was quick" amethyst said in a bored tone

"Alright, let's pick this up" pearl creates three more holopearls "sparring level 6 initiate"

"Sparring level 6 initiated"

"You're going to need you're weapon for this one" pearl said with a smirk

"If you say so" Cassie shrugged and gave a playfull smile

Cassies gem on her left forearm starts to glow and she pulls out a 6 foot black sword. It's pointed and doubled edged. It's wider than most swords but flat and at the top are two diamond shaped holes sitting right above each other. That thing looks heavy. Cassie and pearl nod once again.

"Go" Pearl yells

The three holopearls charge cassie each taking swings perfectly in sync with each other. Cassie however is blocking each hit easily moving her huge blade like it's nothing. Cassie spins, swinging her blade in a wide arc creating some distance between her and the holopearls. As soon as cassie was done spinning she charged one of the pearls moving inhumanly fast. Her huge blade pierces through the holopearl and it poofs. The two other holopearls charge cassie and she starts creating stone pillars to block their path. The holopearls starts to dodge and cut the pillars that come at them. As each pillar fell it created large smoke clouds that covered the sky arena.

"I can't see anything" Steven said squinting his eyes trying to see through the smoke cloud

Through all the smoke you faintly see the dim glow of the holopearls. Cassie however couldn't be seen. All of a sudden cassie comes dropping from the air slicing through one one the holopearls. The impact cleared all the smoke and the arena was visible again. The holopearl charged cassie and they started exchanged sword blows. Each one carefully blocking and deflecting each other's attacks. They gradually speed up and their motions become a blur. All that can heard is repeated clang as sword hits swords. Neither one backing down as they stay center arena.

Cassie's POV

All throughout these sparring matches I've been more focused on lapis than this fight. I can't do that now. The holopearl is fast. I can't slip up. After all these repeated attacks I think I've analyzed a pattern. All I gotta do is wait for my moments. As I'm carefully blocking each attack my eyes drift over to lapis. She has serious look on her face. I won't lose this. Not in front of her. The holopearl suddenly slashes downward with speed and force. At the last moment I block with my sword and pulling my other sword of my gem slicing the holopearl in half. I didn't think I'd have to use my other weapon. My all black katana is a couple feet longer than my diamond blade and much lighter. I stand there for a moment catching my breath. Suddenly everyone starts clapping.

"That was outstanding!" Pearls words made me blush

"How did you most so fast?! Can I move that fast?!" Steven asked hope on his face

"Well you should already be able tell you're a lot stronger and faster for someone your age. Keep working out and training and you can do it for sure"

"We need to start training!" He points and pearl then at me

"You can really handle yourself" garnet had slight smile and nudged me on the back

"Yeah yo, just look at your swords. That's dope" amethyst went to grab my katana and before I could stop her she took it from my grip. The moment she did the sword fell to the floor with loud thud "Whoa that thing is heavy"

"Their made of Black Diamond. They're really heavy to anyone that isn't me" I shrugged wishing I could use my thor refence but I knew only Steven would get it

"You pack quite the punch for your slim figure" peridot is expecting me up and down. It's only slightly uncomfortable "How can you be half human and still move just like a gem"

"My theory is muscle. Gems don't have real muscle. I like to think my gem super charged my organic muscles. I might be slim but I'm all muscle baby" I pat my abs thanking God I have a six pack

"I'll have to look into this organic muscle" peridot mumbles and walks away

"That's enough for today. Cassie great job today" garnet gave me a thumbs up and she and everyone else started to leave. Expect lapis

"That was pretty amazing what you did out there" her words bring a smile to my face, I was really hoping to impress her

"You really think so?" I could've gone to level 10 I think" I say letting my confidence get the best of me

"Looks like anything possible for you" lapis takes my hand leads me to the bleachers

"Honestly I just want to be useful, and one way to do that is to be strong. I need to train a lot more" I can't help but feel important here and I need to contribute

"Well you showed you're plenty strong today, plus you had one hand tied behind your back" I gave her weird look. Now I'm not understanding "You only used one sword. I know swordsmen. Fighting with just one isn't like fighting with both" she's right if I had been using both from the start I could've finished them twice as fast

"You're a very perceptive girl" now she gives me a weird look and I laugh "maybe when I tutor Steven you should be there"

"But I prefer our time to be.." she gets up and whispers in my ear "alone" she kisses my cheek and walks off

How did she learn to be so sexy. I can't help but bite my lip, the goosebumps she gave me. I want to feel that again. I want to feel her lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie's POV

It's been two weeks since I joined the Crystal Gems. So far it's just a lot training. No activity means no missions. I've been tutoring Steven too. He's very fast learner. Lapis joins in sometimes but usually only to make fun. Garnet usually keeps to herself, unless we're all doing something together. Like last week had a beach party. I was introduced to a lot of Stevens friends and his dad. I was surprised so many people knew Steven was gem but it didn't look like they are trying to hide it.

Right now me and Lapis and Steven are lazily hanging out in the lake of my room. It still amazes me that it's always night in here. Make it super easy to fall to asleep.

"Why is it that my room can conjure up anything but real food" I'm hungry man

"You know I said the same thing" Steven was floating on his back in circles

"Now I have to leave my room to get food" lapis laughs at words and Steven gets out of the water

"To the boardwalk for food!" Steven yells running out of my room

"I'll never understand how that kid can be so happy" even when I'm not down Steven manages to lift my spirits "you coming?" I ask lapis

"Oh I don't eat, but sure" she flies out of the water and lands softly next me

As we walk out of my room, everyone but Steven is in the living room talking. Well more like peridot is talking everyone is listening.

"I just need to get some stuff from the kindergarten. It will greatly improve our tech if I could salvage what's left there" I must have heard that wrong "plus that will stop homeworld from ever reusing it"

"Umm, kindergarten?"

"It's where homeworld use to make gems on earth, amethyst is from the alpha kindergarten" amethyst gives a slight wave and clicks her tongue with a smirk

"Take Steven and cassie with you, you guys should be fine"

"Very well" peridot turns on her heel "let's go"

"Whoa okay, we're leaving like now?" She really waste no time

"Yeah me and cassie we're hungry" Steven says, peridot walks to pantry and throws two protein bars at us

"Protein is good for your organic muscles, now let's go"

I shrug and we follow the little green gem. First mission, is it bad that I hope to fight something.

[ _time skip_ ]

This place is huge. I still don't get why they call it the kindergarten. It's just a huge chasm filled with huge drills. There are tons of holes in the walls and it's really dusty.

"That's the hole amethyst came out of" Steven points to hole smaller than all the others and I giggle a little

"I can tell"

Me and Steven are chatting away while peridot goes from strange machine to strange machine, gathering different things. I really enjoy spending time with Steven, he's my first friend that's more human. I can make comic references and t.v. show quotes and don't get weird looks from him. I really feel like I found a good friend in Steven. All of a sudden I feel slight vibration in the earth. It's slowly getting stronger. Somethings definitely coming.

"Uh guys. Something is coming" I say and they both give a worried look "a lot of something" What looks like hundreds of little golem charging towards us

"What are those?" I ask

"Corrupted gems but I've never seen so many of the same kind before" Steven looks worried and peridot is already terrified

"Steven take peridot and what she's gathered back to the temple, tell garnet what's going on"

"What? We-we can't leave you cassie!" Steven was close to tears and I felt bad

"I'm going to be okay Steven. I promise. But you have to protect peridot and go get help. I need to defend the warp pad. You got this" me and Steven fist bump and he smiles a little "Now go, hurry"

Steven picks up peridot and starts running to the warp pad. As soon as they take off I create a granite wall, plugging the only entrance. I pull out my black diamond blade and sigh

"I really had to hope a fight" truly eating my words

Sword in hand, I launched myself with a earth pillar straight into the thick of them. They're not the best fighters but the certainly have the numbers. Counter attack after counter attack, poof after poof, but it seems like there's no less. I pull out my black katana and go on the offensive. Poof poof poof poof poof poof. These guy have no end. I can't do this forever. Help will be here soon. They have to be.

(15 minutes later)

These little assholes hit hard and I cant dodge every hit. I've been fighting at least 15 minutes. We made it pretty far from the warp pad and Steven had to take all that junk back. Back up should be here soon. Just got to hold out. I spit out some blood and create a earth pillar that takes me high up. Alright lets end this. Step one: trap target. I conjure another granite wall to block them in. Step 2: confuse target, I make wall after wall. I feel myself running out of energy, or is it blood. I wipe some blood out of my eye and wince at the bruise that's for sure blackened my eye. I feel like I'm going to pass out but not before stopping them.

Lapis POV

All of a sudden the warp pad lights up and I get excited but when the light dims down, no cassie. Steven has a few cuts and bruises, and peridot looks a little banged up. Cassie! Before they even speak I rush the warp pad, push them off and warp.

The moment I reach the alpha kindergarten I take flight looking for cassie. It wasn't hard to spot the big pillar though. I flew there as fast as I could. What I saw hurt me in a way I didn't know I could be hurt. A top the pillar was cassie, arms covered in claw marks, blood and bruises. Her shirt was ripped and you could see the deep claw marks still bleeding. A deep scratch going down her left eye was bleeding but you could still see the black eye underneath. She had her hands together right in front of her chest, palms together. My heart broke. Cassie, how could this happen. I look down to see hundreds of little corrupted gems trapped by two walls cassie made, but also in a maze. I can't help but be amazed at what she could do. But not even she could handle this alone.

"Cassie let's go, I need to take you back" but she didn't budge

"Not yet.." she said with a strained voice

"Yes! There's no way I'm leaving you here for another second" this stubborn girl

"Lapis.." she whispers, eyes closed. I move in close

"Yes?"

"Shut up.." she coughs up some blood " I'm trying to con-concentrate" I'm going to kill this girl myself

"You did enough cassie. Let's go get the others"

"Not yet.."

"I'm done listen-" I was cut off by a loud poof and a huge gust of wind that sent me flying back several feet. I look down to see all the corrupted gems gone "Cassie yo- cassie!" The gust must push her off her pilar

Cassie was falling fast, almost as fast as I can't fly. I'm not going to get her in time. No no no no no. Fly faster lapis. Cassie isn't concisous, I have to save her. We're almost to the floor and I only caught her with a couple feet to spare. I was freaking out internally. Cassie just almost died, twice. I look up to see exactly what cassie had done. Out of all the maze walls were marble thorn like spikes. They went from one wall to the next. They fit perfectly in each other. It was impossible to walk through, you couldn't even stick a hand in it. The spikes left only slim gaps. Cassie really did this. The marble was so smooth and cold to the touch. I noticed glimmer of something amongst the white of the marble. It was one corrupted gem. The spikes surrounding it stopped just short of cracking it. How did she do that. I bubbled the gem and sent it to temple.

"I got you cassie. I'm going take you home"

I picked her up once again and started flying to warp pad. I hope she's going to be okay. I didn't know this before, but I need her to be okay and I'm not sure if I'm okay with feeling like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie's POV

Where am I? Why are my eyelids so heavy. I try to move and I can't. What happened? What's that smell, the ocean? I slowly open my eyes to thousands of stars. I try to move again but still can't, thanks to some blue person on my chest. Wait What? Lapis! Everything came back to me in that moment. Jeez I was not expecting my first mission to go like that. I hope Steven and peridot made it back okay. I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened to them. I really took a beating though. Remembering all the gashes and bruises I received, I wasn't too excited to see what I looked like. Lapis moves a bit and I take the chance to slip out of her embrace. She looks so cute when she sleeps. Sitting on the side of my bed, I summon a mirror and I'm shocked. I look fine. Not a single cut or bruise. What happened?

"Steven healed you as soon as I brought you back" I turned around and Lapis had a smile on her face

"He can do that?"

"He can. Although we weren't sure if it would work. Pearl said something about a brain hemorrhage and internal bleeding not being the same as a cracked gem or broken leg" I don't think lapis really understood what she was saying but I'm lucky to be alive

"Where is Steven? I really need to thank him"

"Oh um. What happened to you really took a toll on him. He really felt like it was his fault" none this was his fault, he needs to know that

I walk out of my room, Lapis right behind me. I see Steven on his bed, watching tv. I can't help but feel guilty for the way he feels. He sees me and instantly runs over to me. I give him the biggest hug I could.

"Steven thank you so much, I'd probably be dead if wasn't for you, and Lapis" I turn and give her a hug too, which she returns

"No cassie, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you to fight alone. You almost died because of me" Steven starts to tear up

"No Steven no. Peridot needed you to protect her. No one saw that massive of a fight coming. Not even garnet"

"She's right Steven. What do you think would've happened to peri if she had to fight those monsters by herself on the way back" lapis said, I didn't know they ran into trouble on the way back

"Steven please don't blame yourself. You did good. You protected peridot, got the tech back, and healed me. I think you did great" I ruffle his hair and he finally smiles

"I'm just glad you're okay cassie" Steven gives me another hug and I hold on tight

I don't think anyone has ever cared about me like this, only my dad. I have to admit, it feels nice.

"Hey, why don't we do something fun today" I say and Steven brightens

"We should go to fun land!" Steven jumped up

"Sounds like plan, let me change" my gems glow and new clothes materialize. A simple shirt like Stevens but instead of the reddish pink, it's black. Black skinny jeans and black converse

"Whoa you can do that?!" Steven asks

"Of course, I never buy clothes" I laugh thinking about all the money I've saved "You can do it you know" I swear I could see stars in Steven eyes when I tell him that

"You know I don't even know where my clothes come from" Steven laughs "Let's go!"

[ _time skip_ ]

I have to admit, when we got to fun land I was pretty excited. Being sheltered so much growing up, I've never been to a theme park or fair. Seeing all the roller coasters and games, this should be a blast. I look at Steven and you can see the excitement all over his face. Lapis on the other hand had an expression that was a lot harder to read.

"You ready?" I ask her

"Huh, yeah let's go" her words seem half hearted, but I push it aside

Steven grabs my hand and pulls me in the park, I grab lapis and pull her too. Walking into the park I see a lot of people. I'm pretty sure the population of beach city isn't this many people. Steven leads us to black gentlemen with a bald head and mustache.

"And whose this?" The man ask looking at me with a smile

"This is cassie, the newest member of the crystal gems" Steven says proudly

"Well I'm going to tell you like I told the rest of Stevens friends. You cause trouble and banned for life...again" this guy creeps me out a little, his warning came with a smile and amused tone but I knew he was serious

"There will be no trouble Mr. Smiley, 3 tickets please" Mr. Smiley hands Steven 3 tickets and Steven pays

"What should we do first?" Steven makes a thinking face and Lapis just seems uninterested

"How bout the blazing rocket" Steven points to a big red roller coaster with rockets for seats, man that thing really picks up speed

"Sounds good to me, Lapis" I turn to lapis

"Yeah, sure" I give her a weird look, I'll have to talk to her. The three of us start walking to the blazing rockets when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see a boy probably around my age with longish brown hair

"Kevin, what do you want?" Steven says obviously irritated

"Nothing to do with you that's for sure" he gives me smile "Hey I'm Kevin, you should be hanging out with me and not these weirdos" geez there's always his type around

"I might've thought about it if you weren't so rude to my friends" I cross my arms "You were kind of cute till you opened your mouth"

"Baby I'm more than cute" really, a wink

"Yeah well I'll pass on your company"

"Why? We'd be the best looking couple here. Who could pass on that?" This guy really is a pig

"Let's get one thing straight. Me and you, will never be a couple. Now leave me alone before I make you"

"Oh and what is tiny girl like you going to do?" He even laughs like an ass

He goes and puts his hand on my shoulder, the second he does I flip him and bend his arm behind his back

"Are you done?" I say in a bored tone

"Yes! Yes! Let me go!" I let him go and he gets up "this isn't over" he runs away, like a girl I might add

"Wow that was great cassie. I hate that guy" Steven gave me a high five

"I can see why. What a pig" not the first time I've had to deal with it though "anyway we have a rocket to catch"

[ _time skip_ ]

Lapis POV

We've been here for hours. Riding all different sorts of things. Steven and cassie we're having a lot of fun and I was trying, but something in the back of my mind wasn't letting me. Cassie asked me several times if I was okay, and every time I faked a smile and said yes. I really shouldn't be upset, I should know better. It would never work anyway. I look up at the roller coaster zooming by. I told cassie and Steven to ride this one without me. I just want to be alone, but I can't bring myself to say no to Steven, and especially cassie. I used something called the internet to research what my feelings meant. It was all so new. Back on homeworld there wasn't a single gem I'd risk my life for, but I know I would risk being shattered for cassie. What does it mean when you want to put someone above everything and everyone? I didn't get my answer.

"Hey, whatcha thinking so hard about?" I turn to see cassie with a smile

"Oh nothing important" I smile but I know she doesn't believe it

"Lapis, whatever is going on you can talk to me"

"I-I.." I can't say it "I ha-"

"Whew, I feel much better" Steven says walking up patting his stomach "should I not be here?"

"Steven can lion take you home?" Cassie ask

"Of course, lion!" A pink portal opens up and lion comes out "Let's go home buddy" Steven hops on lion and waves before leaves

"C'mon" cassie takes my hand and starts leading me somewhere. Her touch sent little shocks up my body, what is this?

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere more private. There's obviously something on your mind and you're going to talk to me about it" cassie smile is genuine but it just makes me frown more

We reach a more secluded part of the beach, it was night time and the starts were bright. I sat on the sand just staring up. How did things change so much in a couple thousand years. I know cassie is waiting for me talk but I can't. Not with her.

"Lapis. What's wrong" her words came out soft and it almost broke me

"I'm fine cassie" I lie

"You're far from fine lapis, I can tell" I scoff at her words

"Oh, can you?!" I snapped

"Whoa, what did I do?"

"Wha-what did you do?! You came into my life and almost died on me, IN MY ARMS! You come into my life and all these feelings I don't understand start appearing out of know where. I'm a gem! We don't have feelings, not usually. We're born, we have a purpose, we do it. That's it. I don't know how to handle feeling like this!" I was crying at this point

"Lapis-"

"My mind is going crazy cassie. My mind and body want to put you above everything and everyone, I would risk my life for you and that scares me... if I lost you.. I-" cassie cut me off by tightly wrapping me in a hug

I couldn't help but melt into her embrace, the warmth of her body, the smell of her skin. I was in heaven being this close to her. My thoughts are swirling.

"You're never going to lose me" she tells me but I know that's not true, I let go and step back

"I just can't be around you right now" I need to think, and process

"Lapis please, can we talk about this? I know what you're feeling"

"No you don't. You don't because even I don't. You're from earth, having different feelings is natural you. It's not for us. This isn't-I just can't" I unleash my wings take flight. In a burst I was gone. Away from cassie. Away from beach city. I need to process all this. If that's even possible.


End file.
